


Stay.

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: (dub-con if you're sensitive but Screamer never says 'no'), Bondage, F/M, Femdom, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee has Starscream cuffed and relatively compliant- a perfect time to frag him through the floor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I like my femmes with spikes. Yeah~

"Stay," Arcee orders after shoving the cuffed mech’s face into the floor and hauling his hips up to a suitable height. She ignores his indignant screech as she finds the manual release on his panel and slides it out of the way.

"How dare y-"

"Quiet," she cuts him off, pushing two of her fingers into his wet valve, "You can complain all you want, but you haven’t said ‘no’ yet. So shut up and take it."

Servos curling into fists behind his back, the mech growls as he tugs at the cuffs and grudgingly tilts his hips to allow Arcee better access to his valve. “I hope you aren’t planning to spike me. You and I both know you’re too small to do much,” he sneers.

Arcee releases him for a moment- just long enough for him start to lift his face off the floor and turn to watch her.

The femme turns back to him, “I remember telling you to stay.” She shoves a gag into his mouth and it magnalocks itself into place. “I also remember telling you to be quiet. I thought seekers were supposed to be witty,” she smirks, pushing his face back down as she retakes her position behind him

Starscream’s turbines rev angrily as he glares.

"Maybe you at least remember being told to take it."

His muffled growl and subsequent half-sparked struggle makes Arcee laugh. She retracts her panel, leaning more of her weight onto Starscream as she slides her spike into him with no further preamble.

Starscream immediately goes all but strutless beneath her, and he forgets to stop himself from moaning as his valve clenches.

"What was that you said about being too small?" Arcee smirks, one hand groping the seeker’s wings.

The only response she gets is Starscream pressing his hips back into her.


End file.
